


forever

by xiumelons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, bad boy!chanyeol, baek is so cute, chanyeol's ice cold heart is suddenly melting???, good boy!baekhyun, he's in big love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiumelons/pseuds/xiumelons
Summary: Baekhyun won't let his parent's strict rule forbid him from the love of his life. Chanyeol, for the first time in his life, wants someone for more than their body.





	forever

**Author's Note:**

> -chanbaek  
> -chanyeol is a bad boy bc i’m not original at all  
> -baekhyun is forbidden from seeing him by his parents bc baek is a v good boy (w/ a dark side obviously)  
> -baekhyun sneaks out and breaks in chanyeol’s house p much  
> -chanyeol isn't surprised in the slightest and they make out a lot  
> -yes i was totally inspired by his rap solo in forever  
> -when chanyeol said “yo, nice skirt” i f e l t that  
> -Okay enough of me babbling back to the fic

Baekhyun was never one to break the rules. He hardly ever told a lie, he listened to his parent’s word like it was the Bible. He went to Church every Sunday with his family and was incredibly faithful to his religion. He was the embodiment of everything a parent wanted. Until he started messing around with Park Chanyeol, his polar opposite. If Baekhyun was an angel, Chanyeol was a demon. He drank, smoked, partied, had less than stellar grades, and was the type of boy that broke girl’s hearts. Everything Baekhyun’s parents didn’t want Baekhyun to be.

Baekhyun could remember the day they met clearly. Well, the first day they had a real conversation.

_“Hey, can I borrow a pencil?” Chanyeol leaned over to the boy next to him._

_Baekhyun giggled, “Shouldn’t you have one by now? I give you one every day.” He still pulled out his pencil bag and grabbed a regular wooden pencil for him._

_Chanyeol shrugged, “I just want an excuse to talk to you.” He smirked, and Baekhyun felt his heart race. He could tell he was blushing, his face burnt._

_“Well...you don’t need an excuse. What would you even want from me anyways? Answers to the next test?” Baekhyun figured Chanyeol didn’t actually want anything to do with him._

_Chanyeol shook his head, “No, nothing like that. I want to get to know you better, Baekie.” He teased. “You’re cute, you know that?”_

_Baekhyun bit his lip, his face heating up even more. “Oh my god, um...frick.” He stuttered, “Sorry, um, what did you say?”_

_Chanyeol laughed, “You’re cute. I’m surprised that’s news to you.” He held Baekhyun’s arm and played with his sweater sleeve. Baekhyun made a little whimpering sound, completely entranced by Chanyeol. Chanyeol had Baekhyun exactly where he wanted him._

 

From that point on, Baekhyun was totally infatuated with Chanyeol. They went on a lot of dates, most ending at Chanyeol's house with a make-out session. Baekhyun would make excuses to see him, telling his parents he had a project to do at a friend’s house. They only found out when they walked in on Chanyeol kissing Baekhyun against a wall in the living room. From that point, they forbid Baekhyun from being anywhere near ‘that bad influence’. Baekhyun, however, had his own methods of seeing Chanyeol.

Chanyeol wasn’t expecting to hear that familiar tap at his window at 3 AM. He was awake; he was always up until the sun rose. He checked to see if his suspicions were true, and sure enough, Baekhyun stood in front of his window. Chanyeol hoisted the smaller boy in his room with ease. “Baekie, what are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked with a little smirk. He could see Baekhyun eyeing his washboard abs above his sweatpants.

Baekhyun licked his lips and smiled devilishly, “I want you, Yeollie. Right now.” He pushed Chanyeol on the bed and started kissing him feverishly. Chanyeol couldn’t complain, he liked this new side of Baekhyun.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chanyeol woke up later on that Saturday afternoon, around 12 pm. Baekhyun was still asleep in his strong arms. He smiled a bit and ran his hand through Baekhyun’s soft, light brown hair. Baekhyun was pure perfection, Chanyeol wondered what he did to deserve the radiant soul in his arms.

Baekhyun woke up from his touch and fluttered open his innocent eyes sleepily. He stretched and looked up at Chanyeol. “Morning, Yeollie,” He whispered and smiled, seemingly in a daze.

Chanyeol’s poor heart melted. He smiled back, “Morning, Baek.” He ruffled his hair and Baekhyun let out a giggle. Chanyeol was convinced Baekhyun was sent from heaven, he was so perfect in Chanyeol’s eyes. “Your parents are probably worried sick,” Chanyeol commented with a frown and started to let go of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun shook his head, “They’re on a business trip. That’s why I was able to sneak out so easily.” He rested his head on Chanyeol’s chest.

Chanyeol smiled, “Jeez, Baekie. You’re becoming such a bad boy.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “No, I’m not.” He pouted. Chanyeol laughed and kissed Baekhyun. Baekhyun kissed back, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked quietly, the hint of a blush appearing on his soft cheeks.

Baekhyun tilted his head a little, “Hm?”

Chanyeol played with Baekhyun’s sleeve. “Um...I don’t know. This is gonna sound so stupid, but I don’t care. I like you, a lot. And when your parents said all that stuff, I actually got sad. I...usually I don’t care, but for some reason, it hurt really bad. I think I see a future with you Baekhyun. I’ve never felt this intensely for someone else.”

Baekhyun felt like his heart was about to explode, “Really? You really like me that much?”

Chanyeol nodded, his blush getting more intense. He frowned a bit, “I just...Is there any way I can redeem myself? I don’t want them to hate me, it feels like this pit of shame in my chest."

Baekhyun nodded and smiled, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand a little. “Of course you can, Yeollie. I can invite you over for dinner when they get back, and we’ll go over everything, okay?”

Chanyeol sighed in relief and nodded, then Baekhyun’s face was a little sterner. “You’re gonna have to change some things, though,” He scolded, “You can’t keep smoking after class or at all, really. You can’t cuss in front of them, you can’t talk about sex so much…” Baekhyun rambled on and on before Chanyeol cut him off with a kiss. Baekhyun kissed back, smiling into the kiss. He wasn’t sure if his Yeollie was going to change that much, but was okay with that at that moment.


End file.
